1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display device, a video display system, and a video display method connected to a video transmission device such as, for example, a DVD player, digital tuner, and game machine via a digital interface such as an HDMI or DVI.
2. Description of the Related Art
In equipments equipped with a digital interface such as an HDMI, DVI, they have a mechanism that a video transmission device reads in an EDID (Extended Display Identification Data) of a video display device by using a DDC line (Display Data Channel line), reads displayable video format information of the video display device written in the EDID, and transmits a video signal being compatible with a video format which is set in the video transmission device from among these formats when the video transmission device and video display device are connected.
As a conventional art, there is an art in which a display mode of a system device is switched by performing a switching control of resolution, synchronous frequency for the system device from a display device side by providing an “on screen display mode” (OSD mode) at the display device, and activating this OSD mode in addition that the system device reads an EDID data one-sidedly from a display device by using a DDC control signal (for example, refer to JP-A 11-15425 (KOKAI)).